A so-called hand-gesture device is known which determines an operation instruction from a user based on the motion of a hand of the user. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an input device which synthesizes a user image picked up by a camera in an operation screen displayed on a television, and which enables the user to select, for example, a menu item based on the motion of an object in the operation screen.